Cid's birthday present
by TheReaperxx
Summary: For Cid's birthday competition on Valenwindluvers deviantart.  Cid visits his room for some strange birthday present.


_'Captain Cid, _

_You are need in your quarters for a quick briefing_

_X'_

Cid ran to his room on the Highwind clutching the note he had found under his tea. He knew that writing anywhere but he wasn't quite sure what would be install for him.

As he neared his room he noticed two men stood outside, it was Reno and Rude in only a pair of airplane print underwear, why were they outside his room?

"Captain Highwind" they both said to the excited pilot, "Here is your ticket to board this next flight. Please have a safe flight." From the looks on their faces Cid could tell they had probably been paid a fairly large amount of Gil to stand there and loose their dignity.

Cid burst into the room, it was completly dark except for a few scented candles which lit the small cabin.

"Welcome on-board Captain, please take your position at the head of the plane," a sultry voice came from a dark corner of the room.

"Vince? Is that you babe?" Cid felt his pants get significantly tighter.

"Hello Captain, I'm your personal flight attendant for the duration of this journey," out of the dark corner stepped Vincent dressed completly in a flight stewardess clothing. Cid gawped at the sight, the dress fitted perfectly to Vincent's slender frame, his long legs bare under the tight blue dress and his black hair fell stunningly round his pale face.

"Oh hot fuckin' Shiva!" this was all Cid could say when his lover walked towards him.

"So Captain? Would you like..to check the Cabin out first?" Vincent grabbed Cid's well worn hands and made them trace up and down the dress he was wearing. All Cid could do was stare at his lover open mouthed, he was pretty sure he hadn't ever seen anything as attractive as this.

"All done with the Cabin check..Captain Highwind," Vincent came closer to Cid, sitting on the Captain's lap he could feel his lovers erection hard against his chest.

"Excited Captain? It might not be best flying when your...so..aroused." the gunner licked behind Cid's ear causing him to moan loudly with pleasure.

"Oh god Vince! Just! Just! Fuckmealreadyplease!" the captain was begging his lover like a small child.

"You want this Captain?" Vincent gestured at himself, "Fine, get ready for the flight of your life."

Vincent started to undo the buttons on his dress as he felt Cid's hands already feeling up his body, the captain certainly seemed like an eager boy tonight.

Once Vincent had seductivly thrown all his clothes onto the floor, Cid quickly undressed, many times falling over his own feet since he was in such an aroused state.

The tall gunman pushed Cid down onto the bed and lay over him, smiling seductivly.

"I'm sorry to tell you captain..but we have reached some..turbalance. Best put your seatbelt on tight and please keep as calm as possible," as he finished his sentence, Vincent jumped onto his lover rather aggressivly, he kissed Cid with great passion.

Returning the kiss, Cid grabbed onto Vincent's ass and squeezed it hard, he had always loved Vincent's ass and tonight it seemed even more tempting to grab.

As things became more steamy, Vincent was tossing his long hair around, pleasuring the very aroused pilot.

"Vince!" Cid screamed out in pleasure.

"Captain! Hold tight! We are nearly through the turbalance!" Vincent was panting as he continued to pleasure his lover.

Then it was all over, the two men fell exhausted onto the bed. Cid had a pink tie wrapped around his neck and some how Vincent had found Cid's dogtags around his neck. The pilot turned to his panting lover.

"Thanks babe, that was the best birthday sex ever." he grinned as Vincent sat up again.

"Glad to be of service Captain...but first we've got to land the plane," Vincent seductivly smiled at Cid as he sat on his chest and started to rubbed the pilots chest with his cold hands.

"Fuck damn Vince! I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week at this rate!"

The two men lustfully kissed on the bed and the fun and games began again.

The next day all anyone saw of Cid was him wandering into the sick bay, grabbing an icepack and muttering to himself about how painful landing can be.


End file.
